Le Salazar du temps
by Diony
Summary: Serpentard est un grand sorcier, et il le sait. Toutefois, quand il quitte Poudlard, un reve le poursuit: voir de quoi l'avenir sera fait, et quel part il aura joué. Ne croyez pas une seconde que l'auteur le laissera parvenir a ses fins.


_Salutations mesdames et messieurs. s'incline_

_voila porté a vos yeux un autre de mes récits. celui ci porte sur Salazar Serpentard principalement. C'est juste un texte comme ça... un peu romantique (en cherchant bien vous trouverez), un peu historique, et un peu drole par moment... quoi que ce soit pa gagné avec mon humour de merde XD_

_Fin bref. Vous trouverez aussi Luna et snape la dedans. et un peu d'absurde et d'incomprehensible. vous pouvez vous en prendre a moi._

_Bonne lecture! _

**Le salazar du temps.**

On dit souvent que nous récoltons les fruits que nous avons semés. Pour Salazar Serpentard, ce foutu dicton n'était qu'une rengaine de plus pour abrutir les masses et les empêcher de regarder au loin, les assurer qu'il y aura toujours quelque chose plus tard. Lui savait déjà que son avenir serait grandiose, il en avait décidé ainsi. Ce qui l'intriguait, c'était de savoir ce que donneraient ses projets à long terme.

En ayant quitté Poudlard ne risquait il pas de compromettre sa vision du monde des sorciers ?

Le seul moyen de le savoir, était d'aller voir dans le futur, n'est-ce pas ? Le tout étant de choisir la bonne époque…

Le sorcier réfléchit un instant à la question, puis abandonna. L'improvisation ; la clef du génie. Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas déterminer par un quelconque raisonnement la portée de ses actions, il laisserait le hasard faire son choix.

Une dernière fois, Salazar vérifia qu'il possédait tout ce qui était nécessaire à sa démarche : la porte de Rowena (), le livre de Poufpouf, tous les ingrédients pour la potion, et la cape d'invisibilité de Godric.

Tout acquérir n'avait pas été tache facile. La manipulation était un art, mais quand on venait de se brouiller avec les seules personnes capables de vous apporter le savoir dont vous aviez besoin, ça compliquait légèrement la donne.

Un sourire étira les lèvres du mage.

La gentillesse était une faiblesse éternelle, et la serrure de sa réussite.

Une heure plus tard, l'excitation était à son comble dans le repère du sorcier. Pour commodité, il avait choisit la chambre des secrets. Sachant que son point de départ serait aussi son point d'arrivée, et qu'on ne pouvait faire confiance qu'à ce que l'on avait construit de sa baguette pour résister à travers le temps, elle lui était tout de suite apparue comme le choix idéal. D'autant plus qu'il pouvait s'y cacher comme bon lui semblait.

Ses anciens acolytes étaient bien trop stupides pour même se douter qu'il pouvait encore se trouver dans l'enceinte de l'école.

Donc, pour revenir à ce qui nous intéresse, il était prêt à partir, quitter cette époque pour visiter son avenir.

Mais un regard larmoyant le fit suspendre le cours de la cérémonie de départ. Un frétillement répondit au coup d'œil en coin de Salazar. Ce n'est que quand il posa sa baguette pour se tourner vers son compagnon, qu'un éclat reflété par une écaille marqua un véritable mouvement dans l'ombre de la salle.

-Tu vas me laisser tout seul ici ? Siffla la créature.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça… répondit le sorcier d'un fourchelangue parfaitement maîtrisé, puisque inné. Tu ne t'apercevras peut être même pas de mon départ.

-Je sais ce que veut dire partir… Je ne suis pas un stupide hibou qu'on peut abandonner sans même qu'il s'en rende compte.

-Balth, le réprimanda Salazar, le bazilic est la créature la plus intelligente qui soit, mais il n'empêche que je ne souhaite pas t'expliquer toute la subtilité des voyages temporelles.

Le sorcier s'approcha du serpent, s'arrêtant seulement quand son front fut contre la face écailleuse, doucement chatouillée par la langue sifflante alors que le reptile réprimait un grognement.

-Je peux uniquement te promettre de revenir le plus tôt possible, souffla-t-il doucement.

-Avec qui vais-je parler en ton absence ?

-Les souvenirs devront aussi me suffirent un temps…

A ces quelques mots, le reptile se redressa de toute sa taille. La lumière chatoya sur sa peau jusqu'à briller dans ses yeux.

-Bien, conclue-t-il en se fondant peu à peu dans l'obscurité.

-C'est important, se justifia Salazar. Pour mes projets. Je reviens vite.

Un peu fébrile, s'en voulant pour sa faiblesse, ou pour sa dureté, il projeta une poudre dans une bassine. De la fumée s'en éleva, et se propagea vers la porte de Rowena, trônant à quelques pas de la. Lentement, les volutes s'enroulèrent autour du chambranle.

Ecartant toute autre pensée de son esprit, Salazar Serpentard se concentra sur sa destination.

Selon ses données, il n'avait qu'à demander, il serait exaucé.

Je veux… être témoin de l'évènement majeur de l'histoire du monde de la magie, conséquence de mes actes.

Mettre des mots dessus n'avait pas été aisé, mais il était plutôt content de lui.

Le pas conquérant, il franchit la porte.

Durant le trajet, qui lui sembla durer une éternité, les pensées eurent le temps d'affluer. Son imagination se mit en branle, les suppositions firent la queue plus ou moins sagement.

Que découvrirait-il ? Un monde où les sorciers avaient prit le pouvoir ? Peut-être assisterait-il au couronnement du premier roi sorcier. Peut-être même s'appellerait-il Salazar le grand…

Des illusions plein les yeux, il fut tout à coup comme poussé hors d'un grand flou lumineux vers un grand trou noir.

La réception brutale sur un sol dure lui coupa le souffle, et il regretta instantanément la grande goulée d'air sensée être salvatrice qu'il inspira consécutivement.

Un Gaz presque solidifié par la putréfaction ambiante lui emplie la bouche et les poumons. Par réflexe, son corps tenta d'extraire cet élément étranger en se comprimant de toute part. Par un procédé qu'on aurait pu dire bien pensé, ses poumons se vidèrent totalement de leur air. Efficace on pourrait le croire, mais le sorcier crut bien sa dernière heure arrivée. L'air lui manquait, et toussotant, à deux doigts de vomir, quêtant, suppliant pour un brin d'air, il se traîna lamentablement sur le sol.

De l'air respirable, il lui en fallait à tout prix.

Prudent, testant à petites bouchées l'atmosphère, il parvint à prélever juste la quantité qu'il lui fallait pour marcher à quatre pattes.

La partie inconsciente de son cerveau lui indiqua qu'il se trouvait toujours dans la chambre des secrets, au moins il avait ça pour lui, la situation aurait pu être pire, il aurait pu se retrouver encastrer dans la roche, ou des éboulis. Le temps avait la caractéristique de tout altérer. Même ce que l'on considérait comme immuable.

Salazar s'empêcha de penser qu'il était peut être enfermé, il se concentra sur son déplacement. Une main devant l'autre, éviter les obstacles, chercher sa baguette, se rendre compte qu'elle est dans sa poche, ne pas suffoquer.

La vie n'est pas facile quand on est un voyageur du temps. Et cela, il l'apprenait à ses dépends. Lui qui se voyait déjà considérant son chef d'œuvre, le cœur triomphant et empli de fierté. Il devrait être entrain louer son intelligence et son génie au lieu de ramper dans le noir et d'humer les remugles de sa splendide place forte abandonnée.

Dans un râle sourd, l'un des sorciers les plus connus de toute l'histoire de la magie s'adossa à ce qui, au touché, semblait être une statue recouverte d'un quelconque végétal primitif, et tâtonna fébrilement à la recherche de sa baguette.

Une minute plus tard, et une cinquantaine de petites inspirations prudente d'air fétide ingurgitées après, la lumière fut.

Juste avant de s'éteindre.

Le cœur battant, Salazar tenta de se persuader que ce qu'il avait eut le temps d'entre apercevoir n'était qu'une illusion de son cerveau malade. D'ailleurs, pour que tout aille bien, il aurait souhaité être tout simplement devenu fou, sous l'emprise d'une hallucination aussi traumatisante que d'apparence réelle.

Prudemment, il se redressa, et s'éloigna de son appuie.

Le dénie ne valait rien, finit-il par se convaincre, il était bien adossé à l'immense squelette de ce qui pouvait tout à fait être un bazilic. Son bazilic. Balth…

Un sanglot s'échappa de ses lèvres. Puis un second, plus violent.

Où pouvait-il bien être ? Et surtout quand ? Les créatures magiques telles que les bazilic étaient connues pour vivre au moins la moitié d'une éternité ! Et il l'avait fait naître presque…

Il ne restait donc que trois solutions. Soit ce n'était pas Balth qui gisait là, soit beaucoup de temps avait passé, soit… On l'avait tué.

Cette dernière possibilité était risible. On ne tuait pas un bazilic, c'était lui qui vous figeait dans son regard. A moins qu'il ne vous écrasé par mégarde contre un mur. Ce qui n'était pas possible non plus, à moins qu'il l'ait fait exprès. Le bazilic est la plus adroite des créatures.

Les dents serrées pour ne pas laisser exploser un feu d'artifice spectaculaire de sentiments, Salazar éclaira de sa baguette les ossements.

Ils étaient intacts, et seul un crochet manquait.

Il le retrouva quelques mètres plus loin, planté dans le cuire d'un livre.

Etrange.

Un tour d'horizon révéla toute l'ampleur des dégâts subits par la pièce. Des statues étaient à terre, éclatés en de nombreux fragments. Par endroit, le ciel semblait leur être tombé sur la tête.

La pensée lui vint qu'un terrible combat avait du se produire, un face à face dont le bazilic n'était pas sortit vivant.

De quelle nature avait-il bien pu être !

Salazar secoua la tête. Il ne fallait pas qu'il perde ses priorités de vue. Tout ce dont il était à l'instant le spectateur n'était pas encore arrivé pour lui, et donc, n'avait pas d'importance tant qu'il ne pouvait les dater, ou même en savoir plus.

A quoi bon s'apitoyer sur la mort de Balth si cette mort pouvait être évitée ?

Tenter de convaincre son esprit de ne pas s'effondrer de chagrin est une chose ardue à effectuer, mais le sorcier fit de son mieux, l'argumentation tournant autour de l'absurdité résultant de la contradiction entre les deux parties de son cerveau. L'une, la plus rationnelle, soutenant que le serpent n'était pas mort, et l'autre, la plus sensible, refoulée la plus part du temps, mais particulièrement active pour l'heure, soutenant que Balth n'était plus qu'un tas d'os, et que ça avait de quoi donner envie de pleurer comme un bébé.

Peu importe la complexité du raisonnement en fait, le tout étant que le sorcier se décida à considérer sa situation. Etait-il enfermé ? Si non, comment sortir de là ? L'interdiction de transplaner dans l'établissement avait mis tout le monde d'accord, il devait donc s'agir d'une règle qui pouvait perdurer avec le temps. Un simple essaie le lui confirma.

Il faudrait donc utiliser le passage, si celui-ci était toujours praticable…

Au moins, il avait de la chance… sa magie était toujours active à cette époque.

Soulevant d'ici de là les obstacles obstruant sa route, il chemina jusqu'au long tunnel remontant à l'air libre.

Avec le temps, il s'était fait à l'odeur ambiante, mais il se surprit à prier Merlin pour de l'air marin légèrement chargé d'embruns.

Retrouvant toute sa prestance à l'idée de fouler l'avenir, Salazar s'envola dans le passage d'un simple sortilège. Cape flottant tout autour de lui, la poussière couvrant ses vêtements déchirés, c'est avec l'allure d'une chouette revenant d'un long courrier qu'il se posa au milieu des toilettes des filles du troisième étage de Poudlard.

Le hasard lui ayant épargné le désagrément d'une inondation, le sol était parfaitement sec sous ses pieds.

Il fut heureux de voir que rien ne semblait avoir, pour l'instant, véritablement changé à Poudlard. Ensuite, il fut surpris de voir une paire de grands yeux braqués sur lui.

Leur taille était vraiment impressionnante… La jeune fille chevelue qui les entourait devait voir particulièrement bien.

La bouche en dessous s'ouvrit.

-Vous êtes le nouveau petit copain de Mimi ? Et elle qui ne m'a rien dit… S'exclama Luna Lovegood avec une pointe de rancune dans la voix. Peut être avait-elle peur que j'étale sa vie privée dans le Chicaneur, mais elle sait pourtant que ce n'est pas mon genre.

Salazar reprit de l'altitude, et flotta autour de la jeune fille.

Son parler était étrange… sa tenue non moins surprenante. Quand aux radis qu'elle portait aux oreilles, il avait beau en chercher la fonction, son imagination connaissait là une de ses limites.

-Qui êtes vous ? Se décida-t-il à demander sous le regard investigateur dardé sur sa personne.

-Ooooooh… Je vois, Mimi ne vous a pas parlé de moi… Luna Lovegood.

La jeune fille s'approcha du sorcier, pour lui serrer la main.

-Etudiante de Serdaigle, et aussi la confidente de Mimi.

Le sang de Salazar ne fit qu'un tour.

-Rowena ! Encore ici ? Comment… ? Aurait-elle percée le secret de l'immortalité ?

Voyant le regard étonné de l'étudiante, Salazar se reprit. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il était peut être en territoire ennemi. Il valait mieux rester prudent. Méfiant, il décida d'enquêter discrètement.

-Petite, tu n'as pas l'air de me reconnaître.

Devant l'absence de réaction évidente, il poursuivit.

-Tu ne connaîtrais pas, par le plus grand des hasards, un certain Serpentard ?

-Oh si ! J'en connais même plusieurs. Mais ils ne sont pas très fréquentables. Mimi a du vous mettre en garde. A moins que vous ne connaissiez pas Mimi… ?

-Plusieurs ? L'interrompit le sorcier. Comment est-ce possible ?

-Bah… Toute une maison quoi.

Les propos incohérents avaient le don de lui ébouriffer les nerfs, aussi tenta-t-il de trouver lui-même les réponses à la source. Malheureusement, la légilimancie ne lui fut d'aucune aide, si ce n'était pour réaliser l'ampleur des dégâts dans l'esprit malade de cette pauvre sorcière. Au bout du troisième souvenir, il claqua la porte de ce monde de fou.

Le seuil de patience de Salazar Serpentard était atteint. D'un mouvement de sa baguette, il envoya Luna discuter avec les poissons du lac via les canalisations.

-Balivernes ! N'apprend on plus aux jeunes gens à s'exprimer convenablement ? Pesta le grand mage.

Comprendre cette époque s'averrait plus ardu que prévu. Surtout s'il ne tombait que sur des femmes écervelées. Affreuses répétitions qu'il venait de faire…

Un homme, un vrai, un peu effrayant, voila ce qu'il lui fallait pour lui être utile. Dans un souci de discrétion et de prévoyance, il se vêtis de sa cape d'invisibilité, ou plutôt de celle de Godric, et se risqua dans le couloir.

Son pas conquérant le mena au milieu d'un axe trop fréquenté à son goût. Des dizaines et des dizaines de gamins se pressaient de toute part pour rejoindre une destination connue de eux seuls. Dans ce but, ils semblaient près à écraser tout sur leur passage, surtout si la chose en question était invisible à leurs yeux. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne ! Salazar n'était pas de ceux qui se laissaient marcher sur les pieds ! Et les étudiants se souviendraient de se jour comme celui où le couloir du troisième devint fou. D'ailleurs, il resta déserté durant toute l'année suivante en conséquence du passage de Serpentard.

Peu enclin à faire le moindre compromis, le sorcier rejoignit les cachots, où il savait trouver la crème de la crème de cet établissement, sans faire le moindre détour ni écart.

Au fil de sa route, les couloirs se vidèrent peu à peu. Deux paramètres étaient à prendre en compte pour expliquer ce phénomène. D'une part, la rumeur d'un esprit perturbateur errant dans les couloirs avait poussé la majorité de la population à se retrancher dans les salles, et d'autres part, le froid régnant à cet étage avait de quoi emmener les plus hardis à la recherche de l'âtre le plus proche.

L'hiver avait dut être particulièrement rude cette année pour q'un froid aussi intense perdure aux confins de l'été, se dit Salazar avant de pousser plus loin son exploration.

La configuration de l'école n'avait pas changé, aussi n'eut il aucun mal à retrouver l'emplacement de son bureau. Des personnes de peu de réflexion auraient cherché le bureau du directeur au sommet de la plus haute tour, mais un esprit génial sait que ses pairs aspirent à un environnement propice à l'exaltation de tous ses dons.

Quoi de mieux qu'un lieu privé de toute source de dérangement tel qu'un cachot, ou mieux, qu'une oubliette ?

Celui qui aurait comprit ça, serait le seul à mériter que Salazar lui prête une oreille attentive et lui accorde un minimum de confiance.

Si il avait prit le temps de consulter le panneau, il aurait su qu'il entrait dans le bureau d'un dénommé Severus Rogue, professeur de potion, et directeur de la maison des Serpentard. Toutefois, dans la continuité de son périple, il entra sans sommation dans la pièce peu éclairée, et en fit rapidement le tour, toujours couvert de sa cape d'invisibilité.

-Qui va là ? L'interrompit quelque peu dans son élan une voix. Présentez-vous, ou je serais dans l'obligation de vous réduire en un tas visqueux et inidentifiable. J'en serait fâché, soyez en sur, surtout s'il s'agit de vous, Potter. Le sol ne mérite pas un tel traitement.

Ce que le professeur prit d'abord pour un silence stupéfait lui répondit. Aussi poursuivit-il avec un plaisir toujours aussi évident.

-Je reconnais bien là votre lâcheté caractéristique, doublé de votre stupidité congénitale, railla-t-il avant d'élever bien haut sa baguette. Dracunculus vento ! (Sortilège gentiment surnommé le pet de Dracula )

Un mini cyclone se matérialisa dans le bureau. Sous les instructions de la baguette de Rogue, il se déplaça vers l'emplacement supposé de l'intrus, soulevant sur son passage des brassés de papiers, plumes et autres objets pas toujours identifiés.

Sous les bourrasques de vent persistantes, des pieds apparurent à la faveur de ce qui semblait être une fluctuation dans le réel.

Salazar ne s'encombra pas avec une résistance aussi veine que pitoyable, et se laissa spectaculairement découvrir.

Alors que sa cape s'envolait dans la pièce, découvrant toute l'étendue de la stature de l'homme qui n'était pas censé être mystère mais se révéla comme tel, il jeta un regard froid et méprisant sur l'homme de peu de classe qui occupait son bureau.

De son coté, Rogue trouvait que Harry Potter avait bien grandit… et que plus ça allait, plus il avait un air de Salazar Serpentard…

L'un l'autre se scrutèrent un bon petit bout de temps.

Il est laid… Mais pourtant, on note un charme indéniable chez cet homme, se disait l'un. L'autre quand à lui, était bouche bée et le cerveau vide depuis qu'il était arrivé à la conclusion qu'aux vues des ses habits et de tout le reste, il ne pouvait s'agir de personne d'autre que Salazar Serpentard lui-même. C'était incroyable comme les peintures étaient ressemblantes. Ce visage fin aux traits si délicats, ce port de tête, la force qui se dégageait de l'homme tout entier.

-Qui êtes vous ? Se risqua finalement Rogue.

L'interrogé lui jeta un regard suffisant.

-Salazard Serpentard, si ce nom vous évoque quelque chose… J'ose au demeurant espérer que non, la banalité n'est pas une caractéristique que je convoite.

Se disant, il se détourna du visage ébahis de son interlocuteur, et poursuivit son exploration de la pièce.

Coté décoration, la mode n'avait que peu évoluée. Les bibelots étranges posés sur les étagères quand à eux… Intéressants au premier abord. Mais il n'avait pas le temps, il était là pour autre chose, et il ne fallait surtout pas perdre de vue cet objectif.

Pendant ce temps, le professeur Rogue reprenait vie. Au fil de l'éveil de sa conscience, le doute et la suspicion s'insinuaient dans son esprit, et une même question revenait : comment diable le jeune Potter avait il pu trouver un cheveux de Salazar Serpentard ? Parce qu'il fallait bien l'avouer, la ressemblance était frappante. Et si jamais, du polynectar avait été employé, le responsable de la farce avait oublié un élément de taille : qui dit maître des potions, dit antidote à toute situation.

-Votre éminence Salazar Serpentard, susurra-t-il en réfléchissant à ce qu'il devait faire, l'unique Serpentard… Sans vouloir vous offenser d'aucune façon, savez vous que vous avez fait un bond dans le temps de plus de 1000 ans pour nous rejoindre ? Le trajet a du vous épuiser... Vous prendrez bien un peu de thé ?

Agréablement surpris par l'ouverture d'esprit de son hôte, Salazar alla s'asseoir sur l'unique fauteuil de la pièce, et y croisa les mains sur ses genoux, dans l'attente de son thé, et des quelques biscuits qu'il espérait bien voir en garniture.

-1000 ans… Tout de même !

Le mage éclata d'un rire satisfait qui mit la puce à l'oreille de Rogue.

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange… Il ne connaissait aucun élève capable de jouer si bien la comédie. La personne en face de lui faisait presque peur par moment.

Rogue se tourna vers son placard, bouchant la vue à son invité peu désiré, voir même pas du tout. Aussi discrètement que possible, il versa quelques gouttes d'un puissant dissipeur d'effet de polynectar, qu'il n'utilisait que rarement du fait d'un affreux effet secondaire peu désirable. Mais parfois, il fallait savoir passer outre les désagréments, nécessité est reine dans les situations d'urgence. Rogue esquissa un sourire en imaginant que c'était bien Potter qui gloussait sur son fauteuil.

-Vous comprendrez que j'ai quelques questions à poser, avança la voix dans son dos. Tout ce temps qui a passé, et moi qui n'était pas là pour l'observer… J'ai cru entendre parler d'une maison remplie de Serpentard ? Peut-être pourriez-vous m'éclairer.

Rogue sourit. Cinq gouttes suffiraient pour mettre à jour la vérité, pas une de plus, ni de moins. Tout en se concentrant, il s'accorda le plaisir de répondre.

-Je comprends votre désarroi, et vous n'auriez pu tomber mieux en la situation qui est la votre. (Une goutte) Comment résumer des siècles d'évolution ? (Deux gouttes) L'esprit des quatre fondateurs fut scellé en un objet magique qui a aujourd'hui pour fonction de repartir les inutiles dans la maison de Pouffsouffle, les imbéciles grande gueules chez Gryffondor, les tout juste utiles chez Serdaigle, et enfin, les sorciers brillants et dignes de l'enseignement prodigué en ces murs à Serpentard. (Trois gouttes) Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, seuls ces derniers mériteraient de franchir le seuil de Poudlard, ou même de vivre… (Quatre gouttes) Mais la politique, la soit disant morale, tout ça… (Cinq gouttes) est toujours là pour faire front au bon sens.

Sur ces derniers mots, le professeur de potion versa le thé, et l'apporta à son hôte qui, les sourcils froncés, et la main enserrant dans un geste de réflexion profonde son menton, pesait prudemment les informations délivrées. La posture était parfaite, quoiqu'un peu surfaite si on était pointilleux et averti.

-J'en déduis que les sang impurs peuvent toujours suivre l'enseignement ? Et que vous êtes vous-même un Serpentard…

Rogue se contenta d'acquiescer en invitant Salazar à déguster son thé tant qu'il était chaud, avant de lancer une nouvelle perche.

-Je réponds oui aux deux questions. Je suis fier d'être Serpentard et de représenter cette maison en tant que directeur… Et je suis chaque jours effondré de devoir croiser des impurs en ces murs. Heureusement, l'heure approche où Lord Voldemort saura rétablir la marche du monde des sorciers dans le droit chemin.

Une pause silencieuse marqua la fin de cette phrase au combien provocatrice et la déglutition du mage au nom mythologique. Etrangement, aucune marque d'étranglement, ou même de léger retour de boisson, ne la ponctua. Seule la curiosité fit frémir le visage du sorcier suspecté.

-Et… Qui est ce lord exactement ?

La question était posée avec une franchise apparente, mais Rogue ne se laissa pas détourner pour autant de son objectif.

-Votre thé serait-il trop chaud ? S'enquit-il en voyant que le sorcier reposait sa tasse sans l'avoir finit.

-Oui, un peu. Mais je saurais être patient sur ce point.

Une crispation de main autour de la baguette montra clairement qu'il n'en serait pas de même sur tous les points. Rogue sut apprécier la prestation, son cœur bondissant malgré lui face à cette marque flagrante de danger chez le personnage. Il en vint même à souhaiter qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un quelconque élève non majeur, c'eut été du gâchis.

Les gestes et les paroles de l'imposteur avaient le don d'éveiller en Severus des sensations perdus depuis longtemps, et face auxquelles il se sentait étrangement nostalgique et perdu. Toutefois, il su se reprendre, et c'est d'une voix juste un peu tremblante et aigue à tendance castra qu'il reprit :

-C'est un puissant mage qui se veut porte parole de vos idées pour le monde des sorciers.

Quand enfin il se fut reprit pour de bon, et sous le regard intéressé de Serpentard, il ajouta :

-je pourrais vous le présenter.

Se disant, il espérait bien faire peur à son interlocuteur, mais voyant que ce dernier se saisissait de sa tasse, la buvait d'une traite, puis se levait tout en restant le même, il flancha de nouveau.

-Très bien ! Enfin une nouvelle intéressante, je vous suis ! s'exclama le mage légendaire.

Car il était maintenant acquit aux yeux du maître des potions qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement, c'était bien Salazar Serpentard, venu du passé, qui se trouvait face à lui ! Comment était-ce possible ? Voila la question qu'il se posa, stupidement se dit-il après coup, puisque après tout, il s'agissait de l'un des sorciers qu'il admirait le plus au monde, et que rien ne devait pouvoir l'arrêter.

Sous le coup, Severus dut s'asseoir, ses jambes ne pouvant plus supporter le poids de sa stupeur et de son admiration.

-Eh bien, s'impatienta Salazar, ce n'est pas en s'asseyant que l'on va quelque part, ni en prenant un air de vide intellectuel flagrant. Allez ! il faut sortir de Poudlard, à moins que ce Voldecorp soit dans l'école ? D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser qu'il y a une chose que je voudrais comprendre à propos de la chambre des secrets, et j'ose espérer que vous êtes en état de me l'expliquer.

Le vague « oui » qu'il obtenu pour réponse ne lui suffit pas, mais à défaut de personne mieux appropriée dans la pièce, il fit comme si et se détourna pour se diriger vers la porte.

-Vous auriez besoin d'un imperium, ou ça ira ? S'inquiéta faussement Salazar.

Il était venu pour avoir des réponses, et voila qu'il n'avait que des questions. Cette situation avait le don de l'énerver autant que quand il se trouvait face à une classe d'imbéciles, ou que les choses n'évoluaient tout simplement pas comme il le souhaitait. Ce qui arrivait souvent… Le monde était peuplé de bien trop d'imbéciles à son goût. Et pour l'instant, il hésitait à mettre son interlocuteur dans le lot, surtout depuis ces dernières minutes, depuis que son comportement s'était dégradé jusqu' à le faire ressembler à Pouffsouffle dans ses meilleurs moments.

Lui qui avait cru trouver en ce Serpentard un digne porteur de son nom !

-Non merci, lui répondit l'objet de sa déception, d'autant plus que ce sortilège est aujourd'hui interdit…

Rogue hésitait encore entre s'agenouiller devant son idole, et adopter un comportement digne de félicitations de la part de celui qu'il considérait depuis toujours comme son modèle.

-Désolant… Soupira Serpentard.

-Comment ?

-Désolant j'ai dit ! Vous êtes désolant ! Vous et cette époque qui n'avez rien comprit. J'étais censé venir contempler l'aube de mon avènement, l'accomplissement de toute une vie, de ma légende, et tout ce que je vois, c'est la déchéance de ce monde. N'y a-t-il personne qui saurait restaurer l'honneur des sorciers ? Menez moi à ce Volde…décédés et qu'on en finisse ! Allez, obéissez.

Le sang de Severus Rogue ne fit qu'un tour, l'expression béate de son visage disparut aussi vite que Peeves après avoir commis l'un de ses nombreux méfaits. Tout comme Voldemort était descendu de son piédestal le jour où Rogue avait perçu la lueur de folie dans son regard, Salazar Serpentard entama une chute libre de sa position quasi divine jusque plus bas que terre. Et le tout, sans même s'en rendre compte. Sûrement parce que d'un référentiel psychiquement galiléen, ce n'était pas Salazar qui était descendu, mais bien Severus qui s'était élevé. La fierté des hommes qui ont eu une enfance de vilain petit canard à cela d'exceptionnelle, qu'elle les rend capable de tout une fois une certaine forme de reconnaissance acquise, particulièrement quand celle-ci est remise en doute.

-Oh… je vois, aurait-il caqueté si tout ceci n'avait pas été qu'une simple métaphore. Et bien dans ce cas, je vais peut-être vous laisser trouver votre route jusqu'au plus grand et plus dangereux mage noir de notre époque, l'homme recherché par toute les autorité sorcières pour de nombreux meurtres, et dont le seul nom prononcé vous enverrait tout droit dans le pire des cachots, tout seul et sans possibilité de vous en échapper. Après tout, il vous suffira de dire que vous êtes le grand Serpentard, venu de près de mille ans par le passé pour nous rendre une petite visite de courtoisie. Ce sera nettement plus facile, tout le monde ne manquera pas d'y croire. Avec un peu de chance, en sortant vous tomberez sur le concierge des lieux, Rusard le bien nommé, crac mol de la pire espèce qui vous incommodera de sa seule présence et des relents de son haleine fétide. Ou mieux encore, le directeur de l'école vous invitera à savourer de délicieux mets sucré comme des chocogrenouilles ou autres fizwizbiz tout en discutant de la meilleure façon d'améliorer l'intégration des élèves d'origine moldue. Le mieux serait encore que vous transplaniez en pleine agglomération moldue, semant par la même le trouble au beaux milieux de dizaines de siècles d'effort pour maintenir le monde des sorciers dans le secret et la sécurité.

Rogue se leva, emporté par sa verve libérée.

-Je vous épargnerais les détails de la déception indicible que je ressens à l'heure actuelle en vous regardant, d'autant plus que ce serait mettre par trop en avant l'admiration que j'ai eue le malheur de vous vouer. Aussi me contenterais je de vous retirer cinquante points… Non, pire ! De vous relater les détails sordides de la déchéance de votre nom au cours de ces dernières années.

-La chambre des secrets… Tenta d'intervenir le puissant mage en avançant un doigts prudent qu'il rétracta bien vite alors que rogue s'approchait.

-La chambre des secrets ? Ha ! Parlons en ! Un gamin incroyablement stupide a été capable a lui tout seul de venir à bout du bazilic, il n'y a pas de quoi être fière. Et il faut croire que les plans n'ont pas été réalisés par un architecte digne de ce nom puisque la structure n'a pas résisté à la bataille et que le tout s'est en partie effondré…

Rogue reprit son souffle. Merlin ce que ça faisait du bien, mais peut-être devrait-il prendre des mesures pour ne pas finir raide mort sous le coup d'un avada kadavra bien placé. Il aurait du prévenir le voyageur du passé de l'interdiction de ce sortilège aussi, peut-être… Sans parler du doloris.

Après tout, même si par la force des choses il avait réalisé que Salazar Serpentard n'était rien d'autre qu'un sorcier talentueux imbus de lui-même, il ne fallait justement pas oublier qu'il était talentueux. De cette façon, un sortilège était si vite parti…

Le professeur ne tarda pas à se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait aucun souci à se faire de ce coté. Un silence stupéfait faisait suite à sa diatribe.

-Je crois que j'ai trouvé la réponse à toutes mes questions… Souffla Serpentard tout en considérant Rogue de ses grands yeux embués de larmes.

-Que… ? Parvint juste à répondre Rogue.

Ce fut au tour de Salazar de se lever tout en parlant d'une voix nouvellement enflammée.

-Votre langue acérée, cette prestance, cette assurance dans la voix quand vous prononcez ces vérités tellement frappantes. Je n'aurais su trouver de mots plus justes…

Un soupire interrompit son éloge.

-Et cette façon dont vous jouez de votre cape… Oh, c'était superbe, elle se gonfle juste au bon moment, soulignant les points importants ! Vous auriez vu ça de mon point de vu… Juste quand je m'apprêtais à trouver quelque chose à redire, elle vous a magnifié, et je me suis sentie tellement petit, et subjugué, que j'en ai tout oublié… Ma volonté détruite.

Le sorcier secoua la tête, comme s'il avait encore du mal à croire ce qu'il avait vu.

- Sûrement, vous ferez de grandes choses ! Je n'en doute plus. Avec un tel talent de mise en scène, Merlin lui-même vous engagerait pour convaincre les chevaliers de rejoindre la table ronde.

Par un réflexe pudique, Rogue referma sa cape, comme pour s'en faire une armure. Un peu désorienté face au retournement soudain de situation, il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Nul témoin pour lui confirmer qu'il ne devenait pas fou.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Non, c'est moi ! Sincèrement.

Rogue fronça un sourcil, fixant d'un œil impassible son interlocuteur. Il y avait sûrement un piège quelque part, ou un détail qu'il avait raté. Il n'avait rien fait d'autre que de s'exprimer comme s'il parlait à ses élèves, et voila que Serpentard devenait pire qu'une guimauve.

Le sorcier sursauta alors que la voix de sucre reprenait. Incroyable ce que les paroles d'apparences aimables pouvaient être bien plus effrayantes que les menaces.

-Tous les squelettes de bazilic, armées de cracmols en liberté ou élèves moldus ne me feront pas regretter ce voyage dans le temps. Je ne sais pas comment, mais mes enseignements paieront, je n'en doute plus. Avec un tel aplomb, vous enseignerez l'art de la dictature à des elfes de maison.

Salazar se leva, et sortit un instrument tortueux de sa poche. Severus, quand à lui, recula précipitamment, la prudence était de mise, la flatterie étant souvent utilisée pour détourner l'attention.

-Je n'ai plus qu'à vivre ma retraite, heureux en compagnie de Balth, tant qu'il vit.

Un léger tremolo fluctua dans sa voix.

-Vous ne voulez plus rencontrer Voldemort ? S'enquit Rogue.

-Au diable les lord de pacotille ! Un titre n'a jamais valu la noblesse naturelle. Vous en êtes la preuve. Mais trêve d'éloges, je vois que ça vous met mal à l'aise, et loin de moi l'envie de vous voir revenir à l'état de courge pitoyable. D'ailleurs, si vous voulez un conseil, le regard fixe de bœuf vous va très mal, l'exhiber en public pourrait être votre perte.

Comme interrompu par une pensée soudaine, le mage se tourna vers son interlocuteur.

-j'aimerais savoir… Avez-vous un projet de carrière ? Je veux dire… Rester professeur n'est pas une fin en soi, vous êtes bien d'accord ?

-Je compte passer de professeur de potion à professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Je vais poser ma candidature, comme chaque année.

Salazar balaya cette idée d'un geste impatient de la main.

-Futilité que voilà ! Le coupa-t-il.

Plus ça allait, et plus il voyait clair dans tout ça. En venant dans le futur, il avait une mission. Donner la pichenette qui mettrait en route la roue du destin, tailler la pierre brute qu'il avait sous les yeux. Convaincu de la force de ses mots, et de l'importance de sa présence aujourd'hui, et en cette pièce, il se pencha vers Rogue, obligeant ce dernier à s'asseoir sous le feu brûlant de son regard.

-Ce pas devra être le premier d'un long cheminement qui vous mènera au sommet de la gloire. Avec votre force de persuasion, je suis sur que vous êtes déjà en position auprès de ce mage noir dont vous m'avez parlé, n'est-ce pas ?

Rogue se contenta d'acquiescer gauchement.

-Voilà qui confirme ce que je pensais !

Très calmement, et avec l'assurance d'un rhinocéros à trois cornes fonçant sur une maison de brindilles, Salazar glissa un bras derrière les épaules de Severus.

-Mon cher ami, je vais vous confier un secret. Celui qui conduit ma vie : Inutile d'hésiter entre deux voies. Construisez la votre.

Un sourire entendu scella l'entente tacite, d'un coté du moins, que tout cela devait rester entre eux.

De toute façon, Severus n'était même pas sur de se trouver pour de vrai dans cette pièce, aussi ne s'aventurerait il sûrement pas à parler des propos qui s'y échangeaient. Pour l'heure, il pensait surtout à un verre de whisky pur feu ou à un bon vieux problème de potion lui occupant entièrement l'esprit. C'est l'effet que produit naturellement le mélange entre l'état de stupeur avancé et l'adrénaline. Surprise et colère ne font jamais bon ménage, surtout quand cette dernière l'emporte.

-Je n'ai jamais eu pour vocation de suivre un tracé imposé, cracha-t-il avec mépris en repoussant brutalement Serpentard. Je n'ai besoin des conseils de personne.

-Bien, très bien, le félicita Salazar. Continuez comme ça.

Le sorcier se redressa totalement et souleva jusqu'à hauteur de ses yeux l'instrument qu'il avait précédemment sortit de sa poche.

-Il ne me reste plus qu'à retourner d'où je viens, content d'avoir accompli ma tache en ce monde.

-Partir… ? Interrogea faiblement Rogue.

Quelque part à la frontière de sa raison se trouvait une information capitale pour l'heure présente, mais par un malheureux concours de circonstance, elle ne semblait pas disponible actuellement.

-Je ne crois pas… Tenta-t-il de s'exprimer pour retarder son hôte quelques instants.

-Vous y arriverez très bien tout seul, le rassura Salazar en agitant sa baguette.

Et le mage disparu, laissant pour seule trace de son passage l'étrange image résiduelle d'une porte dans la brume.

-Que vous devriez utiliser votre magie, finit Rogue en parlant au seul air ambiant, pas très causant pour dire vrai.

Resté seul et quelque peu abandonné à ses seuls sens déroutés, le sorcier resta assis, le regard dans ce qui était maintenant le vide.

IL se souvenait maintenant. Il était très mauvais de jeter un quelconque sortilège après avoir bu de l'antidote contre le polynectar. On ne pouvait jamais savoir si les effets secondaires seraient désastreux, ou inexistants.

Mais finalement, tout cela n'avait que peut d'importance.

Qu'il finisse en chocogrenouille, il n'en avait cure. Pour l'heure, une inspection de ses souvenirs s'imposait. Non, décidemment, il était sur qu'il n'avait pas abusé de la boisson ou d'un quelconque sortilège illégal dernièrement…

Se passant une main dans ses cheveux gras, il décida de reprendre là où il avait interrompu ses projets : aller voir Dumbledore. Il devait toujours le convaincre de le laisser assumer le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Voila qui n'était pas une tache facile, il le savait, il ne fallait donc pas se laisser perturber par les délires de son esprit.

Quoi que… Ces derniers avaient peut être du bon, il voyait maintenant parfaitement quoi dire, quels arguments apporter pour sa défense. Oh oui, cette année, il parviendrait à ses fins. Après tout, il était le meilleur professeur possible, Serpentard, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, avait su le convaincre. Potter et les autres sixièmes années, tous les élèves de Poudlard n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir.

« Et ce n'est pas parce que par le passé, vous avez fait des heures que vous ne vous pardonnez toujours pas, qu'il faut avoir peur d'avancer,et d'enfin, prendre la meilleure décision qui soit, pour tous. »

Oui… Voilà ce qu'il devait dire.

Réfléchissant aux autres éléments qu'il pourrait jeter dans la discussion, Severus Rogue aplanie les plis de sa robe.

Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre, beaucoup de choses à faire en ce dernier jour de cours, et mieux valait ne pas penser aux vacances.

Le petit jeu au près de Voldemort allait devoir reprendre, et aujourd'hui, n'en déplaise à son hallucination, il prenait une toute autre ampleur.

Pourquoi se contenter d'un double jeu, quand il pouvait ajouter une troisième facette à sa personnalité ?

Cette année à venir serait sienne.

Quelque part ailleurs, perdu dans la dimension du temps qui n'est plus, un chocogrenouille à l'air serpentardesque flotte tout en rêvant d'un avenir grandiose.

Et dans son bureau, Albus Dumbledore rêve d'un chocogrenouille en attendant que l'année se termine, enfin.

Pouf, fit le chocogrenouille perdu dans l'espace temps en retrouvant une dimension connue.

-Oh ! Fit un Dumbledore réjouit que son vœux soit réalisé.

FIN

un petit commentaire est toujours le bienvenu '


End file.
